revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatred
Hatred is the 13th episode of Season 3 and is the 57th episode overall. Summary With tension between Emily and Daniel at an all time high, Emily makes it clear she is not giving up. However, her own instability could put everything she has worked for at risk. Recap After Emily pulls out her stitches in her sleep, she and Niko make nice. She’s not ready for sparring matches yet, so she’ll have to fight with mind games. She has a meeting with Victoria’s therapist at Grayson Manor. She later finds Daniel in bed with Sara. This doesn’t throw her as much as her new husband thinks it does. She later tells Sara to skedaddle from the Manor, though such doesn't happen. Again, Emily doesn’t appear to be as unnerved as her foe thinks she is. Daniel fires the entire Grayson Manor staff after word leaks that Sara is staying there. This was done to teach Emily a lesson. He knows she was behind the leak. Others will continue to pay the price for her actions until she leaves. Emily covers the staff’s salary and lets Nolan know Sara needs to go. She’s surprised to learn Aiden and Niko are together. This has her pushing herself physically in the swimming pool. There seems to be a lapse in time before she finds herself in a confused state in front of Aiden. She confronts him about Niko. Conrad moves out of Grayson Manor and into the Southfork Inn to plot his next move. In related news, the first issue of Voulez hits the streets, but not with the words Margaux wrote. They were replaced by her assistant, who has suddenly moved to Europe. Once a libel suit is delivered to the office, Daniel realizes this was all a set up by his father. Conrad offers to drop the suit as soon as his son is fired and he be allowed to buy his shares. Margaux agrees to these terms. She also agrees with Jack when he thinks they should find a house together as the two of them declare their love for each other. Daniel lets Sara know he’s been ousted from Voulez, but he’s still grateful for her. He wants to take her away to Italy. Emily watches the happy couple from afar. Her next move is to bring a special guest into Grayson Manor: Sara’s mother. She wants her daughter to come with her now. Sara refuses. This has mom saying she no longer has a daughter. A slight smile crosses Emily’s face as Daniel witnesses the strength of her resolve. This latest turn of events has Sara realizing she wants out. She says goodbye. A furious Daniel tells Emily sterilizing her was his gift to the universe. Emily breaks down in tears as her heads spins. She later awakens in a bed at the Southfork Inn. A confused Emily doesn’t know what to make of things when Conrad appears from another room telling her she was magnificent last night. Nolan lets Patrick know Victoria wasn’t the only one looking for him all those years ago. The other person of which he speaks is Jimmy Brennan. He’s Patrick’s dad. The guy was cited for trespassing when he tried to contact him at the orphanage. As Victoria helps her son track down his real father, Patrick speaks of his tough life in his foster home. He sees Jimmy playing with his other son and realizes how different life could have been. He wants to meet Jimmy, but all gets put on hold when Victoria has a panic attack upon seeing the guy up close. Victoria tells Patrick about her difficult past. Jimmy was like a big brother to her until the day he took her down to a basement and raped her. When Patrick was born, she was on the run with a baby as Jimmy stalked her. To protect her son, she told the orphanage to keep the guy away from him while she fled overseas on a scholarship. Patrick is floored by this revelation. He takes out his frustrations by painting. Then he sets fire to a rag and watches as his surroundings ignite into an inferno. Niko asks Aiden to help her avenge her father’s death. He agrees even though he’s the killer she seeks. Aiden shifts the blame to the man who planted the bomb at Grayson Global last year. The guy is living in Moscow. Aiden has already booked Niko a flight. He’s not going with her. Niko believes this is because of Emily. Aiden is shocked when Nolan reveals the reports he got actually lead to the bomber. After all, the man is responsible for killing Declan. Justice will be served soon. While Niko has a plane ticket out of town, someone else has just arrived in the Hamptons from California. She introduces herself as the first Mrs. Grayson. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Grayson * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke (credit only) Guest Cast *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello *Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne *Stephanie Jacobsen as Niko Takeda *Brett Cullen as Jimmy Brennan *Jayne Brooke as Loretta Deaton Co-Starring Cast *Dar Dixon as Dr. Derek Robinson *Joe Abraham as Man *Michael Charles Boucher as Baggage Handler Uncredited *Conor Leslie as Bianca Quotes :Emily: I’m fighting to win you back. ---- :Emily: I won't let you destroy my marriage. ---- :Daniel: There's no place for you in my life. ---- :Daniel: Sterilizing you is my gift to the universe. ---- :Nolan: Your husband's...kind of a hole. ---- :Victoria: If you're trying to build a bridge between us, Emily, here's a tip--stay on your side of the river. ---- :Baggage Handler: It's funny---when they told me who I was meeting, I was expecting to see the former Governor's wife. :Stevie Grayson: Hardly. I'm the FIRST Mrs. Grayson. :Baggage Handler: Well, you know what they say---nothing beats the original. :Stevie Grayson: I think so, too. ---- :Loretta Deaton: I don't know how you manipulated my smart, self-sufficient girl, but I won't forget the hell you put her through. And I did not nurse you back to health to see you become this person.....this HOMEWRECKER! :Sara Munello: No, it's not like that. Danny and I love each other! :Loretta Deaton: So you can do whatever you want?! (points to Emily) She almost DIED, and here you are, moving in on her man! ---- :Loretta Deaton: You are no longer a daughter of mine. (to Emily) Good luck, sweetheart. I'm sorry for your pain Gallery Videos Revenge 3x13 Promo "Hatred" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x13 Sneak Peek 1 "Hatred" (HD)|Sneak Peek Pictures 3x13 1.jpg 3x13 2.jpg 3x13 3.jpg 3x13 4.jpg 3x13 7.jpg 3x13 5.jpg 3x13 6.jpg 3x13 8.jpg 3x13 9.jpg 3x13 10.jpg 3x13 11.jpg 3x13 12.jpg 3x13 13.jpg 3x13 14.jpg 3x13 15.jpg 3x13 16.jpg 3x13 17.jpg 3x13 18.jpg 3x13 19.jpg 3x13 20.jpg 3x13 21.jpg 3x13 22.jpg 3x13 23.jpg 3x13 24.jpg 3x13 25.jpg Trivia *Conrad's ex-wife comes to appear unexpectedly. *Patrick's biological father and Sara's mother appear. *This is the mid-season finale. *First mid-season finale to not feature Ashley Davenport, Declan Porter, Amanda Clarke, and Charlotte Clarke. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes